baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 14
Season 14 is the fourteenth season of ABC's Heroes Unite ''(formerly titled ''Villains Unite!). It was confirmed on August 22, 2017. It premiered in fall 2028 with "Once Upon a Time Again" ended in spring 2029 with "The Big One". New Characters * Eric/David Fisher * Ariel/Pearl Rivers * Walt/Joseph Mills * Lily/Flora Potts * Hades/Mortimer Teal * Tiana/Sabrina Greene * Leia/Carrie Stars * Grimsby/Robert Innsbruck * Ursula/Susana Bakesley * Cruella De Vil/Liz Ville * Cinderella/Cindy Ella * Charlotte * Eudora * Dr. Facilier * Naveen * Belle French/Belle Potts * Méchant/Marie Verte * Theodore Frances/James French * Lady Tremaine/Stephanie Clifford * Anastasia/Iva Clifford * Drizella/Ivy Clifford * Robin Hood * Luke Skywalker/Luke Moon * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Darth Vader * Mr. Incredible * Clara Oswald * Sinbad Agra * Leila Agra * Jessica Clinton * Maleficent/Eileen Rose * Evil Queen/Regina de Mal * Jack French * Francis French * Jessica Clinton * Mrs. Incredible * Violet * Dash * Witch Hazel * Sally * Jack Skellington Cast Starring * Dana Jones as Zelena/Clara Oswald (episodes 21-22, guest previously) Guest Starring * Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin/Sinbad Agra * Karen David as Jasmine/Leila Agra * Oded Fehr as Jafar * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances/Jessica Clinton * Emma Dejenko as Mama Odie * Anna Fox as Evil Queen * John Euing as King Adam/Francis French * Alfred Jones as Ben French/James French * Vicki Gordons as Dark Fairy/Carina * Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell * Anita Davanho as Tiger Lily New Cast Starring * John Sandler as Eric/David Fisher * Catherine Steed as Ariel/Pearl Rivers * David Portman as Walt/Joseph Mills * Emilie de Ravin as Lily/Flora Potts * Carla Glenn as Robin Hood (episodes 12-22) * James Marker as Hades/Mortimer Teal Guest Starring * Mekia Cox as Tiana/Sabrina Greene * Elizabeth Rocker as Leia/Carrie Stars * Henry Baker as Grimsby/Robert Innsbruck * Anika Noni Rose as Ursula/Susana Bakesley * Victoria Smurfit as Cruella De Vil/Liz Ville * Ashley Pink as Cinderella/Cindy Ella * Mercy Brilliance as Charlotte * Robin Stewart as Eudora * Augusto Clarence as Dr. Facilier * Michael Fox as Naveen * Madeline de Cardeaux as Belle French/Belle Potts * Bernice Alles as Méchant/Marie Verte * Liam Smith as Theodore Frances/James French * Gabrielle Anwar as Lady Tremaine/Stephanie Clifford * Jessie Jackson as Anastasia/Iva Clifford * Ciara Roberts as Drizella/Ivy Clifford * Henry Whittaker as Luke Skywalker/Luke Moon * Will Harris as Han Solo * Jefferson Daniels as Chewbacca * John Murdock as Darth Vader * Jeremy Banks as Mr. Incredible * Susan Tyler as Maleficent/Eileen Rose * Macy Kane as Evil Queen/Regina de Mal * Sarah Rose as Mrs. Incredible * Emily Baker as Violet * Charlie Andrews as Dash * Mary Corley as Witch Hazel * Evie deGaulle as Sally * Jacob Pressman as Jack Skellington Recast Characters * CGI as Chernabog Lineup Changes * Arthur Kirkland (Matthew Noir), Lucinda Ramirez (Clara Noir), Aria Ford (Aurora), and Cara Lynn Andrews (Cruella De Vil) are no longer billed as "starring". * Carla Glenn (Robin Hood) is billed as "starring" as of "Welcome to Hyperia". * Dana Jones (Zelena/Clara Oswald) is once again billed as "starring" as of "Earthquake". Musical Albums * Heroes Unite Season 14: The Disney Album Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite